


Youtube search : Hottest Lawyers ever

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny and rafael are youtubers, what will you find on their channel ?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Youtube search : Hottest Lawyers ever




End file.
